Welcome to Capeside
by age4age4
Summary: AU: 18 year old, Joey Potter has had to deal with a lot of drama in her life. But when Drue's cousin, Pacey Witter moves into town, will he manage to turn her frown upside down? (PJ, DrJe)
1. Chapter one: IOU

**CHAPTER ONE**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the major characters.  
Authors Note: This is an AU Pacey and Joey fic that takes place when the gang is in their senior year of highschool. Some things are still the same but some things are different. (Ex: Jen and Drue are dating, Jack & Andie never moved to Capeside, there is no Bessie or Bodie and etc.) You'll figure out the rest as you go along.  
  
December 1 (The B&B)  
  
"Jo!"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"_Josephine Lillian Potter_, if you don't get your butt down here in the next **ten** seconds, I will be forced to bring my three month old daughter upstairs and show you **exactly** what she had for breakfast this morning--and believe me when I say that it wasn't oatmeal."  
  
Knowing that would get his sister's attention, Bryan wasn't that surprised to see an irritated looking Joey come running down the stairs two seconds later; a menacing scowl on her face.  
  
"Well, I see _somebody _woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"And I see _somebody_ just keeps getting better and better with the compliments around here." Joey sarcastically replied back, before reaching over into the playpen--that was sitting on the floor by the stairs; placing a small kiss on the forehead of her infant niece. "Hey cutie."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere...now, come over here and eat before your food gets cold."  
  
Without even bothering to acknowledge his first comment, Joey took one look at the plate of waffles that Bryan held in his hand and shook her head very quickly. "No thanks...I'm really not in the mood for burnt waffles this early in the morning."  
  
_She would have to start with me today of all days, wouldn't she?_ Bryan inwardly thought to himself before placing the plate of food on the table in front of him; signaling for Joey to take a seat. "Come on, I have a lot of stuff to do around here today and getting you to eat breakfast is the _first_ thing on my list."  
  
"Well, I guess you're just going to have to start with something else then 'cause I'm not hungry--but thanks anyways."  
  
Unfortunately before Bryan could open his mouth to reply to that statement, a knock on the front door and the sound of someone stepping inside the B&B caused him to stop. "They'll be in the microwave when you get home."  
  
"I'm sure they will be." Joey tiredly threw out, before grabbing her book-bag off the floor and making her way into the living room, where Jen was seated; a knowing expression on her face.  
  
"Let me guess....by the look of gratefulness that is written all over your face, I just interrupted another one of your brother's attempts to get you to start your day off with a _good nutritional balanced breakfast_."  
  
Before Joey could answer her friend, Bryan's voice behind her caused her to stop.  
  
"You are once again correct, Lindley....that's why I'm relying on _you_ to make sure she atleast eats or drinks something _besides_ a diet coke before the school day is over....can you handle that?"  
  
"Anything for you, Bry...and I do mean _anything_."  
  
Without even bothering to hide her roll of the eyes, Joey turned around so that she was facing her brother and outwardly remarked that she would be a little late tonight. "I promised Mrs. Leery I'd stop by the restaurant and help them out for a couple of hours."  
  
"All right...just make sure you're home by seven 'cause I've got to be somewhere around eight and I don't want to be late."  
  
Even though she wanted to ask him where he was going, the fact that she hadn't seen her brother go out anywhere--other than the grocery store--since Angie was born caused Joey to outwardly reply "will do," before telling Jen they'd have to go now or else they'd be late for school.  
  
"All right...see you later, Bry."  
  
"Not if I see you first, Lind." The older Potter commented before turning around and making his way back into the kitchen; leaving Joey alone with a slightly drooling Jen.  
  
"You know, one day Jo, I just might be your new sister-in-law."  
  
Not even wanting to think about that notion caused Joey to outwardly reply "Yeah...over my dead body," before leading her smirking friend outside of her house.  
  
"Well, I'll bring the coffin, if you bring the shovel." 

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later)  
  
By the time the two girls reached Capeside High, they still had plenty of time to spare before they had to be to class--no thanks to Jen's driving, of course.  
  
"You do know, Jen, that one day you're going to get us both killed, right?"  
  
Having had this conversation with Joey many times before caused Jen to throw a hand over her chest in mock shock. "Hey! I'll have you know: my driving is **not** that bad...I just like to speed a little. And _besides,_ that 18 wheeler was _atleast_ **five** inches away from the car, so we were fine--I was in complete control the _entire_ time."  
  
As Jen began to laugh at her small joke, Joey couldn't help but wonder how the two of them came to be such good friends.  
  
"We're nothing alike."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
Turning around at the comment, Joey couldn't help but inwardly cringe when she saw Drue making his way towards them; followed shortly behind by a nervous looking Dawson  
  
_Great...this is all I need._  
  
"Hey you." Jen spoke up, as soon as her boyfriend was close enough to where she wouldn't have to scream to be heard.  
  
"Hey yourself." Drue retorted, before leaning down and practically shoving his tongue inside Jen's mouth; leaving the two beside them to look on in awkwardness.  
  
_This day just keeps getting better and better._  
  
Seeing that Jen and Drue weren't going to stop mauling at one another anytime soon, Joey decided that uncomfortable small talk with Dawson was better than watching her friends go at it with one another, so with that being her last thought, she outwardly replied: "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Good, and you?"  
  
"The same."  
  
After another couple of seconds of standing there waiting for Jen and Drue to finish their make out session--but to no avail--it was Dawson's turn to initiate the conversation: "I stopped by the B&B the other night, but Bryan said you were busy."  
  
_Yeah, busy keeping his daughter occupied while he went around flirting with every female guest who passed us by with a skirt on. _Joey inwardly thought to herself before outwardly retorting: "Yeah, sorry. We've been pretty swamped over there...a lot of people--who were in town for Thanksgiving--decided that they'd come back for the weekend and bring there children with them; further reminding me again why I don't want to have any children of my own anytime soon."  
  
After chuckling slightly at the comment, Dawson nervously began fidgeting with his hands in his pockets; a sign that Joey knew meant he had something to ask her but wasn't really sure how to do so.  
  
_Here it goes.._  
  
"So, ask me."  
  
"Ask you what?" Dawson wondered in confusion. But after a second of seeing that Joey wasn't buying it, he nervously began chuckling once again: "All right, you got me! My parents are going away to Boston this weekend to attend some big shindig for owners of small town restaurants that want to one day become large chains. And I was sort of hoping, if you're not busy this weekend, if you wanted to tag along and keep me company while they're out talking shop."  
  
_Is he serious?_  
  
Even though the idea of spending the weekend away from a practically newborn baby and a couple of guests from hell sounded like heaven on earth to her, the thought of spending three days and two nights surrounded by no one else but her ex-boyfriend and his parents didn't appeal to Joey at all. Or Jen, for that matter; who had finally taken a breather from Drue long enough to hear the last part of Dawson and Joey's exchange.  
  
"You know what, Dawson, I'm sure Joey would just _love_ to spend the entire weekend with you and your parents in Boston but _unfortunately_ she already has plans for the weekend."  
  
"She does..?"  
  
_I do?_  
  
As if wanting to prove her point, Jen quickly began nodding her head, as if to say _yes_, while elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs; silently telling him to back her up.  
  
"Huh...? Oh, yeah, sorry, D, I completely forgot. My aunt and uncle are coming into town to look at some houses this weekend and Joey has agreed to keep my cousin company for me while their doing so. She sort of owes me one from a couple of months ago."  
  
_Smooth save, Valentine._  
  
"Well, why can't you two just do it?'"  
  
Judging by the barely veiled irritated expression on Jen's face, Joey could tell that the petite blonde was getting somewhat annoyed with Dawson's questions.  
  
"You know we _would_ if we could, Dawson. But I sort of promised my Grams that Drue and I would go down to the homeless shelter with her this weekend to help clean up the place a little before it gets too cold outside to do so--so, you see, Joey would go with you if she could, but she can't, so she wont..._sorry_!"  
  
Without even bothering to mask his embarrassment at being slightly told off by Jen, Dawson threw out a meek "That's okay, maybe next time," before shifting his gaze away from the three people in front of him; an action which caused Joey to feel bad for him.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Dawson..." Drue began, after a second of silence had passed between the four of them, "If you buy me a breakfast burrito from the cafeteria, I think I could possibly be persuaded in filling you in on some of the hot spots that I found in Boston while vacationing there this past summer...what do you say?"  
  
After taking a second to think about it and figuring he had nothing else to lose, Dawson outwardly replied "Deal," before saying his good-byes to the girls and letting Drue lead him off towards the side of the school where the cafeteria was located at.  
  
"Whew, that was close....I could almost feel myself cracking." Joey began, as soon as Dawson and Drue were safely out of hearing distance. "Remind me later that I owe you and Drue one."  
  
As if she had just said the magic words of the day, Joey was surprised when she noticed a mischievous grin quickly taking over her friend's face; which meant only one thing. "Why do I get the feeling that you're about to take advantage of that suggestion right now?"  
  
After letting out a small laugh, Jen put on her best _innocent_ look while retorting: "Joey, we're _friends_..! I would _never_ take advantage of you..."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Joey sarcastically remarked, before turning back around and making her way towards the direction in which they were heading before Dawson and Drue had stopped them. "Spill it!"  
  
"It's nothing big.." Jen quickly began, while speed-walking to catch up to her friend, "I was planning on waiting until later to ask you to do this as a favor to me and Drue. But since you just said you _owe_ me and him one, I'll just ask you now..."  
  
After a second of waiting for Jen to continue--but to no avail--Joey stopped in her footsteps; silently letting Jen know she was listening.  
  
_I can't wait to hear this one._  
  
"It's kind of funny, but the thing is... we really _do_ need for you to keep Drue's cousin company while Drue and I help Grams out at the shelter this weekend--it'll only be for a few hours tops and from what I heard, Pacey is right around our age so it wont be like you have to spend your entire weekend baby-sitting a rugrat, what do you say?"  
  
_I cannot believe this._  
  
Not believing that she had actually let herself fall right into Jen's trap caused Joey to outwardly reply: "Why can't you just tell Grams that you promised Mrs. Valentine that you'd show Drue's cousin around Capeside this weekend so you can't go to the shelter....I'm sure she'd understand."  
  
"Believe me, I tried that, Jo, but Grams sort of walked in on Drue and I in a compromising position the other day and getting us to agree to go with her to the shelter this weekend was the only way out of having to listen to her lecture us _once again_ on the joys of waiting until we're married to have sex...so believe me, if I could get out of this, I would, but I can't...so, can you do it for me, please? You're my only hope."  
  
Even though Joey wanted to tell Jen that she was sorry but the blonde was going to have to find someone else to drop Drue's--probably just as annoying as he was--cousin off with, the fact that she _did_ owe Drue one and owed Jen **more** than one for all the times that the blonde had let the brunette crash at her house the last couple of years--when things around the Potter house got to be too much for her to handle--caused Joey to outwardly reply:  
  
"Now, I remember why I used to hate you so much."

* * *

Next part soon 


	2. Chapter two: Introductions

**CHAPTER TWO**

Disclaimer: None of the major characters are mine.  
Authors Note: This is my first time writing an AU fic, so hopefully you guys will read it with an open mind.

* * *

December 5  
  
Because of the fact that she had spent the majority of her week watching Angie for an M.I.A Bryan--while reluctantly helping the Leery's out at their family restaurant before it closed for the weekend--Joey had all, but forgotten, about her small promise to Jen and Drue. But that was only until Bryan called out to her, early Friday morning: "Oh, and don't forget that I'll be picking you up early today, so try and be waiting outside the school for me at around one o'clock, okay?"  
  
A question which caused Joey to turn around--with one hand on the doorknob--and shoot the older man, in front of her, a look of confusion. "And why, might I ask, are you picking me up early, again?"  
  
After rolling his eyes in annoyance at his sister's forgetfulness, Bryan quickly responded back with: "Because, like I told you _three_ days ago: I need you to help me fix up the two main guest-rooms upstairs before the Witters get here tonight."  
  
_The Witters...? As in--_  
  
"Drue's relatives are staying here?" Joey asked in complete shock; having figured, from Drue's previous words, that his family would be staying with him.  
  
"**Yes**, Joey..and I distinctively remember telling you all of this _Wednesday_ morning. Remember...you were sitting at the kitchen table, ignoring your plate of waffles, and I said that Sheriff Witter and his wife would be in town visiting his family for the weekend. And that--because of the fact that the Valentines didn't have that much room in their house--Mr. Witter's two sons, Pacey and Doug, would be staying with us...any of this ringing a bell in that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
After thinking about it for a second, Joey finally found herself remembering small bits and pieces of that conversation and also the fact that she had been half-asleep while Bryan was telling her this information. "Yeah, I remember it now."  
  
"That's good and it only took you a whopping..._five_ minutes." Bryan sarcastically quipped, after taking a look at the clock on the kitchen stove, beside him. "Now if you could please run along, before you make Jen and yourself late for school once again, I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"Yes, master." Joey sarcastically responded back, before turning around and doing just as Bryan had asked; not noticing the small roll of the eyes that he had given her as a comeback.

* * *

After spending two full hours going back and forth between watching Angie play in her crib and dusting off furniture in one of the upstairs guest-rooms, Joey was finally done her half of the cleaning--a good fifteen minutes after Bryan had finished his half of the sweeping.  
  
_And people say we make a lousy team.._ Joey sarcastically thought to herself, before putting the bottle of pledge she had been using, back underneath the bathroom sink, and then answering the ringing cordless-phone that both Bryan and her had been trying to ignore for the last couple of minutes. "You've reached Potter's Bed & Breakfast, how may I help you?"  
  
"You can start off by canning the fake professionalism. And then--if you _really_ want to help me--you can come get me the hell out of here before this place _really_ starts to give me the creeps."  
  
After slightly laughing at her friend's response, Joey playfully responded back with: "Aww, is the _big _Jennifer Lindley scared of a _little_ hard work....I guess this will finally teach you and Drue not to fool around anymore in your grandmother's house."  
  
"_Maybe_....or it could teach me to remember to lock my bedroom door after Drue comes over, from now on....I'm going with the latter one, myself." Jen half-jokingly replied back; causing Joey to dramatically roll her eyes in disbelief. "But anyway, I'm on my first break of the night and decided to call and see how everything was going over there.....has Pacey shown up yet?"  
  
"No....him and Doug haven't gotten here yet. But that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." Joey replied, after a seconds pause. "I checked the daily paper this morning and found that nothing really exciting is going on in Capeside this weekend. So, I was wondering if Drue might've dropped any important information your way, that might give me somewhat of a clue as to what Pacey likes to do in his free time. You know..does he like to go to the movies..or to the park...or even to the mall?"  
  
After jokingly replying that she didn't know any teenage boy who _liked_ to go to the mall, Jen confessed that she hadn't picked up any sort of hints from her boyfriend. "But I did get to see a very recent photo of Pacey and _believe_ me, when I say this, Jo.....if I wasn't so happily in love with Drue, right now, I would spend this entire weekend trying to flirt my way into Mr. Witter's pants."  
  
_Like your supposed love for Drue has ever stopped you from trying to flirt your way into my brothers?_ Joey opened her mouth to say. But before she could do so, the sound of voices coming from downstairs caused her to immediately respond back with: "Well, thanks for that lovely piece of information, Jen...but I better get going. I think I hear someone downstairs."  
  
"All right, but call me back later, okay...? I want to hear every little bitty detail."  
  
Knowing that Jen was only half kidding caused Joey to dramatically roll her eyes--even though she knew the blonde couldn't see her--and then throw back a short good-bye before hanging up the phone and heading downstairs; only to be greeted by her older brother and another man--who Joey immediately could tell, wasn't Pacey.  
  
"There you are! I was just about to call for you...Joey, this is Mr. Witter's son, Doug....and Doug this is my younger sister, Joey--she helps me run the place."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." The older man politely replied, before sticking out his hand and giving Joey a rather warm and friendly handshake. "My brother should be in here with the bags in just a second."  
  
"Okay.." Joey opened her mouth to say. But just before she could do so, the sound of the B&B door opening caused her to turn her head in the direction of the noise--and then almost immediately afterwards--tell herself that Jen was right. With bluish-green eyes and ruby red lips, Pacey Witter did look like the type of guy that could make a girl almost forget that she had a boyfriend.  
  
_Which is exactly the reason why I need to stop staring at him._ Joey inwardly thought to herself, before sticking out her hand once again, and outwardly saying: "You must be Pacey."  
  
"And you must be Joey." Pacey quickly concluded, while giving Joey a warm handshake--one that, interestingly enough, matched the friendliness of the one his brother had given her a couple of seconds ago. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You as well." Joey quickly responded back, before letting go of Pacey's hand and turning her attention towards Bryan, who had now, begun speaking up, once again.  
  
"Well, Doug, how about I give you a brief tour of the place while these two kids get acquainted?"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea." Doug replied, before quickly grabbing the bags that Pacey had just brought in and following the other man upstairs towards the main guest bedrooms.  
  
"So..." Joey began, as soon as they were the only ones left downstairs.  
  
"_So.._." Pacey agreed; seeming to be, not sure as what to say either. "I hear from Drue, that you've volunteered to be my tour-guide for the weekend."  
  
"Yeah..." Joey quickly responded back; happy that the awkward silence--that had been going around the room--was gone for the moment. "Unlike your cousin, I've lived here almost my entire life, so anything that you would like to see, I can probably show you where it is, in a matter of seconds."  
  
"That's good..." Pacey replied back, in genuine cheerfulness, "'Cause I already know the first place that I'd like for you to show me."  
  
"Oh really..?" Joey asked; without bothering to mask the surprise that she had on her face. "And where is that?"  
  
After slightly blushing at the question, Pacey quickly responded back with: "The bathroom...I haven't gone since we left Maryland."  
  
A comment which caused both him and Joey to outwardly laugh--while successfully breaking any invisible tension that was left in the room.

* * *

After showing Pacey the guest bedroom that he would be staying in and directing him towards the guest bathroom--where he could handle his business at--Joey quickly made her way back downstairs, towards the kitchen; where she spent the next half-n-hour--along side Bryan--cooking the Witter boys their free complimentary dinner.  
  
Afterwards, while claiming she wasn't that hungry, she reluctantly washed all the dishes while the three men ate. And then afterwards, she retired to the living room with a pacified Angie; just a few minutes after Doug had passed out for the night and just a few _seconds_ after Bryan had left for the evening--claiming he had plans for the night, but would come straight home if Joey thought for even a second that one of the two Witter men looked like they were about to try something funny.  
  
"And I thought you were his only daughter." Joey sarcastically told the small infant in her arms, before turning on the television screen in front of her; nonchalantly flipping through the channels till she landed on her favorite movie, _What women want_.  
  
_Ahh, just what the good doctor ordered...a chick flick._  
  
With that thought in mind, Joey quickly made herself as comfortable as she could--with a half-asleep baby in her arms--and then hastily proceeded to watch Mel Gibson try to bond with Ashley Johnson, his character's daughter in the movie.  
  
"They could've atleast gotten somebody who looked a little bit like him."  
  
"I whole-heartly agree."  
  
Quickly turning her attention away from the television at that comment, Joey couldn't help but thank god that the light coming off the screen was the only thing displaying her embarrassment as she noticed a pajama-clad Pacey standing by the entrance of the living room section; wearing a slight grin on his face.  
  
_Good one, Jo...now he probably thinks that you talk to yourself--which you sort of do._  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
After slightly shaking his head _no_, Pacey made a move to take a step further into the room. But interestingly enough, before his foot could even touch the copper-colored floor in front of him, he hesitantly replied that his brother's snoring was keeping him up, so he figured that he'd come downstairs to watch a little TV. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"  
  
Even though she knew any other time, she'd tell the guest--who asked the question--that she was just about to leave and that they could watch whatever they wanted to, Joey--for some reason, or another--responded back with: "Not if you don't mind watching a Mel Gibson movie."  
  
A comment which caused a chuckling Pacey to take a seat on the couch across from the two Potter girls. And then afterwards respond back with: "Are you kidding me? I've been a fan of Mel Gibsons' ever since he starred in _Braveheart_."  
  
_That's something that not a lot of people would ever admit to anyone else about themselves. _Joey inwardly thought to herself, before instantly snapping out of her daze as Angie began crying in her sleep. "Oh, not again...you just ate and had your diaper changed. You don't have anything else to cry about."  
  
After spending a couple of seconds frantically trying to calm her niece down, without much success, Joey was surprised when Pacey blurted out: "You know, it might help, if you gently rub your hands up and down her arms and legs."  
  
Not seeing how that would have any effect on Angie, but figuring that it was worth a shot, caused Joey to do just as Pacey had said; an action, which, a couple of seconds later, was rewarded by the sounds of Angie's soft snoring.  
  
_Wow, that's a first.._ Joey inwardly thought to herself, in awe; knowing that it usually took her niece a good fifteen minutes to fall back to sleep after waking up in tears. "Where'd you learn that from?"  
  
After slightly smiling at Joey's growing look of interest, Pacey quickly replied: "From my sister, Carrie...she has five kids and says that the action helps calm the baby down by increasing it's body warmth." 

_**Five kids..?** _  
  
While inwardly wondering to herself--if Pacey's sister had five kids--how many kids did Mister and Mrs. Witter have, Joey outwardly replied: "Well, tell your sister I said _thank you_...that tip should save me and Bryan a few sleepless nights."  
  
"No problem."  
  
After accepting this response, Joey turned her full-attention back to the movie in front of her. But after a couple of minutes of watching it, she unfortunately found herself being hit by a series of yawns; ones which caused her to be hit by a dose of drowsiness.  
  
_Wow, I guess Angie's two-am feedings are finally taking their toll on me. _Joey inwardly thought to herself, before standing up carefully and telling a confused Pacey that she thought it was time for her to go to bed.  
  
"All right...well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Joey."  
  
"Goodnight, Pacey." Joey outwardly replied, before leaving the room and taking Angie and herself up to bed; never noticing a smiling Pacey staring after her from behind.

_Looks like my cousin was right...she is **defiantly** someone that I'd like to get to know more about._

* * *

Next part soon. 


	3. Why Capeside?

**CHAPTER THREE**

Disclaimer: None of the major characters are mine  
Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't really been in the right frame of mind as of late.  
  
December 6 (11:30 AM)  
  
After spending most of the morning trying to come up with a list of things her and Pacey could do that day to keep them both entertained, Joey decided that the best thing for them to do was just to drive around town until something caught their eye.  
  
_Although I can't speak for Pacey, I'm sure nothing will catch mine..._  
  
With that thought in mind, Joey waited until they had both climbed inside Bryan's candy apple red SAAB--that he was graciously allowing her to borrow for the day--before outwardly saying: "I figured we could start off by going to the Ruins--that's where they're hosting this year's winter fair at. And then, if that seems like a bust, we can go to the Rialto--where they're showing a couple of old black and white movies today...how does that sound?"  
  
Not really caring one way or the other caused Pacey to retort that it sounded like a good idea to him before jokingly continuing with: "But just to forewarn you, if you're thinking about taking me to see _Casablanca_, we might want to stop off and buy a box of Kleenex first. I can never get through that entire movie without crying like a baby--but don't tell anyone I just told you that. I've sort of got a reputation to keep."  
  
After slightly laughing at the comment and then telling Pacey that his secret was safe with her, Joey slowly began to make her way down the driveway and towards the open road.  
  
_Today might not be such a bad day after all._

* * *

An hour later  
  
"You know, I don't see _one_ single ride around here, but yet, you guys still _insist _on calling this a _fair_?"  
  
"Pretty much..." Joey outwardly replied, while reluctantly looking around at the various sets of booths that were surrounding them. "I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but I'm guessing that someone--who probably sits a little bit higher on the food chain than we do--decided that it was too cold to have people running around here wanting to get on rides this time of year, so they decided to just have the _summer_ fair as the place for rides and the _winter_ fair as the place for talentless people to market off there many useless things that they've got lying around their attics from_ last_ year's winter fair--which is probably the reason why I haven't wanted to go to one of these things in _years_."  
  
After slightly chuckling at his _tour-guides_ plummeting enthusiasm, Pacey opened his mouth to tell Joey that he was ready to go whenever she was. But at the last second, he decided against it as something to the left of them caught his eye.  
  
"Hey, what's that over there?"  
  
After following Pacey's line of vision, Joey outwardly replied: "That's just the ice-skating rink."  
  
A comment which caused the older man's eyes to light up in surprise.  
  
"Man, I used to love to ice-skate...! Back when Drue and his mom still lived in Maryland, I was the goalie and Drue was one of the co-captins on our school's peewee hockey team--I think he alone must've won our team _atleast_ ten straight victories in _one_ single year."  
  
"Wow, that's surprising--since the only thing I think I can ever remember Drue winning since he moved here is the _best belch_ award. And _that's_ just because his only real competition was his _girlfriend_, Jen."  
  
After slightly chuckling at the comment, Pacey shifted his line of vision back towards Joey before outwardly replying: "So, what do you say...?"  
  
"About what?" Joey opened her mouth to ask. But seeing that Pacey was still referring to the rink that was in front of them, she instead retorted: "You want to go _ice skating_?"  
  
"Yeah...I mean, you said so yourself, that there's really not a lot else to do around here in Capeside, so we might as well take advantage of what we're given. And _besides_, you never know...we might actually have some fun out here while we're doing it."  
  
Even though she had always said that the words _ice skating_ and _fun_ should never be used in the same sentence as one another, after noticing Pacey shooting her the most amusing puppy dog face she had ever seen, Joey wasn't that surprised to find herself saying: "All right...I'm game if you are."  
  
"Excellent!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later  
  
"You know, I think I'm just going to go sit over there and watch you skate."  
  
"What...why?" Pacey opened his mouth to ask. But after seeing the way that Joey was practically holding onto the side guardrail for dear life, he couldn't help but silence his question with an amused grin. "I thought you said you knew how to ice-skate."  
  
"I do!" Joey quickly protested, before reluctantly taking her hands off the guardrail--as if to prove her point--but then unfortunately proving his, as she suddenly lost her balance and fell bottom-first towards the ice. "Shit!"  
  
Even though he couldn't help but want to laugh at the sight of Joey seated on the ground trying desperately to get up, Pacey could tell by the bright red expression on her face that the younger female was more embarrassed than anything so he quickly hid his chuckles while helping her up off the ice. "Here, let me help you."  
  
With that being said, Pacey bent down and gently pulled Joey up off the floor and then--while continuing to face her--he slowly began to skate backwards with her hands still tucked in between his.  
  
"Umm, Pacey, I think you're going the wrong way. The exits back that way."  
  
Knowing exactly what he was doing caused Pacey to say, "I know." And then afterwards, as if she hadn't spoken a word, he continued leading her out and onto the middle of the skating rink.  
  
_Okay, is he **trying** to embarrass me in front of all these people...? I can see myself totally falling any second now. _Joey inwardly commented to herself while moving her line of vision away from Pacey's determined face and towards the group of people that were skating beside her.  
  
"Well, look at that...here I am thinking that you can't skate worth a lick and now I see that you're almost close to being a pro." Pacey outwardly stated a few seconds later; causing Joey to look back at him in confusion and then after seeing that he wasn't looking at her, but at her feet, she moved her eyes downwards as well; noticing for the first time--since she had put on her skates--that she wasn't wobbling all over the place.  
  
_I can't believe it...I'm actually skating._  
  
Noticing the look of surprise on Joey's face caused Pacey to immediately start grinning. "You're doing great, Joey...now how about you try it by yourself."  
  
**_What_**..? No!  
  
Unfortunately before Joey could open her mouth to tell Pacey that she didn't think that was such a good idea, the older man let go of her hands and--to her surprise--she didn't immediately fall to the ground.  
  
_Maybe I **wont** have to make a surprise visit to the emergency room tonight as I had planned._  
  
"Well, now that I've got you out here in the middle of the rink with me, what do you say we work on a few figure skating moves...? When persuaded, I can do one _mean_ triple axel spin."  
  
After slightly laughing at the comment, Joey opened her mouth to tell Pacey that he'd have to teach her that some other time. But interestingly enough, just as the words were about to pass her lips, she found herself widening her eyes in horror as she noticed that the guy behind Pacey had abruptly stopped skating and--the still skating backwards Pacey--was almost directly on top of him. "Pacey, watch out!"  
  
As if she was watching a movie in slow motion, Joey found herself slightly cringing as Pacey--who was going too fast to stop himself--ran right into the back of the man; sending not only the man and himself down to the ice but also Joey, as well; who Pacey had grabbed onto as a gut reaction.  
  
"Oh my God, Matthew look what you did...! Are you kids all right..? You don't need to go to the hospital, do you..? "  
  
As the woman--who had been standing there talking to the other man--started asking her and Pacey twenty different questions at the same time, Joey couldn't help but look down at Pacey--who she had landed on top of--and start to blush as she noticed the look of pain that was evident on his face. "Are you okay?"  
  
Even though the fall _had_ knocked a lot of wind out of him, the look of concern that was on Joey's face caused Pacey to manage a small grin while jokingly replying: "Yeah...fortunately enough, my _ass_ broke our fall."  
  
After slightly laughing at the comment and then telling the woman--who was still questioning them--that they were both fine, Joey waited until Pacey and her had managed to disentangle themselves from one another, before outwardly saying: "I don't know about you, but I think I've done enough skating for one day...what do you say we get out of here and go someplace a little bit warmer?"  
  
Without even bothering to hide his small grin, Pacey slyly raised an eyebrow in amusement while outwardly asking: "Where'd you have in mind?"

* * *

"You cannot be serious...."  
  
Exactly one hour after leaving the skating rink, Joey found herself seated across from Pacey at Patsy's Italian restaurant, shaking her head in disbelief as he told her one of his many childhood stories. "I cannot believe you did that...! I _swear _if I ever found out that Bryan even **thought **about putting hair dye in my shampoo, you'd probably see his body on the news floating down the creek somewhere."  
  
After slightly laughing at this comment, Pacey jokingly retorted, between bites of the lasagna--that he had ordered almost twenty minutes ago: "Well, I'm sure Gretchen probably wanted to do worse than that to me. But since I'm--not only--the _youngest_ but the _best looking_ one out of the four of us, she decided instead of killing me, she'd just humiliate me by making me dress up in our other sister's old prom dress and model it for her and her friends during one of our neighborhood picnics--and let me just say, it wasn't a pretty sight."  
  
"I can just bet." Joey outwardly teased, before laughing once again at the thought of Pacey's naturally red-haired sister with bleached bright blue hair. "I swear your family sounds like some sort of TV sitcom...is your brother _sure_ that he wants to leave all that behind to move here? I mean...don't you think he'll miss you guys?"  
  
Without even bothering to think about it for a second, Pacey quickly began nodding his head, as if to say "Yes." And then afterwards, he outwardly added: "But I'm sure there will be certain things in Maryland that he probably wont miss."  
  
Even though she knew she had no business asking Pacey what those things were, the seriousness in the older man's voice caused Joey to inwardly wonder to herself what those things could be; an action which Pacey immediately noticed.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
After waiting until their waiter--who had just appeared to refreshen Joey's drink--left the table, Joey quickly replied, in all honesty: "It depends on how serious the secret is."  
  
A comment which caused Pacey to slightly chuckle. "It's not that serious...! I just say it's a _secret _'cause I'm really not supposed to be telling anyone this--but since I know how _big_ my cousins' mouth is, I figure you might as well hear the _whole_ thing from somebody--who knows the entire story--instead of the revised edition from somebody who only know what he's been told."  
  
With that being said, Pacey paused for just a second before saying: "The real reason that my brother is moving to Capeside _isn't_ because he got a new job here working with the Capeside police department....I mean, that's _part_ of the reason. But the _main_ reason behind why he decided to _accept_ the job is because the people on the force--that he was working with--found out something about him and told him that they didn't think that someone with his sort of_ lifestyle_ should be working with the City of Frederick police department."  
  
Before Joey could stop herself, she found herself outwardly asking: "What do you mean _his sort of lifestyle_?"  
  
Figuring since he had already told her half the story, he might as well finish the rest of it, Pacey quickly retorted: "He's gay," causing Joey to first widen her eyes in surprise but then after a second, turn her look of disbelief into one of anger.  
  
"You can't fire someone just because of there sexual orientation, it's against the law--Doug could sue them for that."  
  
Even though he knew she was right--Doug _could_ sue the police station for that--Pacey still shook his head, nonetheless. "You're right, he _could_ sue the pants off of them for that--but I'm one hundred percent positive that he wont!"  
  
"My brother's a private person, Joey, and while he sort of prepared himself for one day being out of the closet amongst his family, he _never _prepared himself for being out of the closet with the whole town...which is the reason why as soon as this job in Capeside was offered to him, none of us were really that surprised when he took it without even so much as another thought. We all knew that he just wanted to get away from everyone in town and there careless whispers and that's **exactly **what he's doing now--he's moving on."  
  
Even though she wanted to ask Pacey more about the situation--like why did Doug decide to move from one small town to another instead of going somewhere bigger like New York--completely understanding now why Pacey's brother was so quick to move away from everyone caused Joey to inwardly think about how nice it would be if she could do the same.  
  
_Atleast then I wouldn't have to worry about where the next piece of gossip about **my** family was coming from._  
  
"Joey?"  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Joey slightly blushed as she saw a look of concern make it's way across Pacey's face. "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was just asking if you were all right..? You looked like you were lost there for a second."  
  
Even though she knew she could just claim up and say that she was fine, Joey surprisingly found herself being completely honest with him. "Yeah...sorry, I was just thinking about what you were saying and how growing up in a small town can effect your life, for better or worst--no matter how big or small the problems seem to be."  
  
After waiting a second for Joey to continue--but to no avail--Pacey quickly retorted: "You sound like a person who knows of what she speaks."  
  
_That's because I do. _Joey inwardly commented to herself, before quickly changing the subject and telling Pacey that, if he was done, they should go ahead and ask for the check. "We don't want to be late for the movie."  
  
"Yeah, you're right.." Pacey quickly agreed, before reluctantly signaling for their waiter and then slowly turning his attention back towards Joey; silently telling himself that there was more to the story than the younger brunette was willing to let on.  
  
_But I'm sure it's going to take me more than one lousy weekend to figure it all out in._

* * *

Next part soon. 


	4. Chapter four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Disclaimer: None of the major characters are mine.  
Authors Note: I'm glad that I've been receiving a little bit of feedback from a lot of you, it helps when writing an AU fic.

6 PM (The B&B)

After spending almost the entire ride back to the B&B in comfortable silence, Pacey waited until Joey had finished parking the car and was about to get out of her brother's SAAB before opening his mouth and outwardly replying: "Thanks for showing me around town today...I'm sure my cousin probably had to talk you into it, but I'm glad he did--I had a lot of fun."

Even though she knew that Pacey was probably just saying that to be polite--seeing as how Capeside wasn't the most entertaining place in the world--Joey couldn't help but outwardly admit that she was glad she had agreed to be his tour-guide for the day, as well.

"It beats staying home watching Barney with a four month old, any day."

After slightly chuckling at the comment, Pacey opened his mouth to say they better head inside before it got too cold out-doors. But before the words could even get past his lips, something from the corner of his eye caused him to stop.

"It looks like some more guests have arrived since we left."

_Great...that's all I need! _Joey sarcastically thought to herself, before following Pacey's line of vision towards the guest parking lot; surprised to see a familiar car parked in front of her house. "Those aren't guests, but they're about to be walking corpses."

_Huh?_

Not understanding what Joey meant by that comment caused Pacey to raise an eyebrow in confusion. But unfortunately his confusion was only met with Joey getting out of the car and making her way towards the front door of the B&B--Pacey quickly following behind in tow.

_Something tells me that I **defiantly** don't want to be whoever's on the other side of this door._

With that being his last thought, Pacey silently followed Joey through the front door of the B&B and towards the back of the house; finding not only Doug and Bryan seated around the kitchen table--eating what looked like the remains of their dinner from the night before--but also Drue and a petite looking woman, who Pacey guessed was his cousin's girlfriend Jen, seated around it, as well

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to drop by--we've only been sitting here twiddling our thumbs for _two_ hours now!" Drue jokingly commented, before standing up to give Pacey a small bear hug; receiving a glare from Joey in return.

"Wait a minute, you guys have been here for **two** hours...? What happened to _we have to work at the homeless shelter all day_?"

"Claws down, Joey--we _were_ supposed to be working down there all day..." Jen piped in, causing Joey to shift her glare in the other woman's direction, "but after a little bit of persuasion and Grams _accidentally_ over-hearing Drue tell one of the other volunteers how his favorite cousin was in town for only a couple days and he was upset that he couldn't get to see him, she agreed that we both could leave early for the night as long as we both promised to take home and watch an after-school special about abstinence in the new millennium."

"Sounds like my idea of a good time." Bryan interjected at the same time as Angie began letting out small squeals from her spot beside him in her little car-seat chair.

_I knew she was a smart kid--even she knows her daddy's a liar..._

"So..." Jen continued, after noticing that the anger in Joey's face had been replaced by amusement--all thanks to Angie, of course. "What did you two kids do today...? Paint the town red...? Start a water balloon fight--"

"Have hot wild monkey sex?" Drue interjected causing Bryan to pipe up once again with "over my dead body" while both Jen and Drue slightly laughed.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything _too_ NC-17 related..." Pacey cut in, hoping to take some of the embarrassment off of Joey's face. "Joey took me to the winter fair for some ice-skating and then we went and caught a movie."

Without even bothering to hide the amusement that was clearly written on her face, Jen outwardly replied: "Wait a second, our Joey Potter went _ice-skating_? I thought you said that you would never go ice-skating again after that** unfortunate** accident at Dawson's thirteenth birthday party?"

"What _unfortunate acciden_t?"

Before anyone could answer Pacey's question, Joey quickly replied: "You know what...? I'm sure that Pacey and Doug didn't come all the way to Capeside to hear about any accidents that might or might not have happened to me in the past, so why don't we change the subject to something else...anything happening at the _Mystique_ tonight, Drue?"

Knowing exactly what his friend was doing, Drue quietly assured Pacey that he'd tell him the entire story later on, before replying that that was actually why him and Jen had stopped by. "The guys and I are performing at the _Mystique_ later on tonight and we wanted to invite you guys to join us in the festivities...what do you say?"

Figuring that hearing her best friends boyfriend and his somewhat tone deaf band performing wasn't on her top list of things she wanted to be doing that night caused Joey to open her mouth to decline the invite but before she could even get the first words out, another thought struck her: "Wait...I thought Dawson said he wasn't coming back till tomorrow night--don't you guys sort of need your lead singer _slash_ the manager of your band to be in attendance for you guys to participate in a gig?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that question, Jo 'cause that's where the second reason for us stopping by comes in," Drue quickly replied, while throwing an arm around a confused Pacey's shoulder, "Mike--the owner of the club--is willing to pay us each _ten_ dollars over our asking price to play a couple of cover songs from random bands and Dawson says that he has no problem with letting someone else fill in for him for the night as long as he gets his cut of the money."

_Sounds like a Dawson thing to say. _Joey sarcastically thought to herself while Pacey outwardly replied: "And let me guess...that's where I come in, right?"

"See Jen, I told you, good looks and high intelligence **do** run through-out my entire family...well, through most of us anyway's--no offense to you Dougie."

"None taken." The other man replied, while rolling his eyes at his younger cousin.

"So, what do you say, Pace? You up to showing a room full of Capesiders what us Maryland boys are really made of?"

After taking a second to think about it, Pacey slightly shrugged his shoulders in response before saying: "I don't know...we doing any 311?"

"You know it!"

"Then I'm in." Pacey replied causing Drue to slightly cheer before turning his attention back to the other two men that were still seated at the table. "And how about you two...? I'm sure I can get my mom to watch Angie if that's a problem, Bry."

"Thanks for the offer, Drue, but I'm going to have to refuse. I think Angie's coming down with something and I want to be here just in case she needs me."

"I completely understand...Doug?"

"I don't think so...I got to get up early to go look at some houses but maybe next time."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Drue commented before turning his attention towards the only person in the room who hadn't given him an answer yet, "And what about you, Potter...? You up for a night of unadulterated fun with the rest of us?"

_In Capeside...? I think I'll pass!_ Joey opened her mouth to reply, but noticing the almost desperate look that was written across Jen's face--probably cause she knew she needed someone else there in case she happened to die from boredom--Joey reluctantly began reconsidering: _Might as well...I have nothing else better to do._

"All right...I'm in!"

"**Yes**...! I knew you'd see things my way..." Drue jokingly cheered before grabbing Joey by the arms and kissing her loudly on the cheek and then afterwards grabbing Jen by the hand and quickly leading her out the doorway as if he was sure if they didn't hurry up and leave soon, someone would change their mind about going.

_He knows me too well._

* * *

Mystique nightclub (8:30 PM)  
  
"Remind me again why I agreed to come here..."

Without even bothering to turn her attention away from the empty stage in front of them, Jen nonchalantly replied: "Because you wouldn't dare let a friend in need suffer alone...and also because you owe me for helping introduce you to Pacey--that alone should have you on your knees right now praising me for my match-making skills."

Not even wanting to go there with Jen right now caused Joey to roll her eyes while replying: "I've only known him for two days and already you're planning our wedding day in your head, aren't you?"

"Come on, Jo! I know you know me much better than that...I've skipped over the entire wedding in favor of your wedding night--by the way, Pacey looks _great_ in a neon thong."

After rolling her eyes at the woman beside her, Joey turned her attention back towards the stage where the emcee for the night was starting to introduce the guys' band.

"You've probably seen three out of four of these guys roaming the halls of your local high school but tonight the only thing they'll be roaming is the strings on their guitars--so, without further a due, please give a warm welcome to tonight's spotlight talent, _D's Creek_."

After loudly yelling out her boyfriend's name--as only she could--Jen quietly replied: "Drue's been looking foreword to this all day long...I could barely get him to shut up earlier about how great it was going to feel to perform with Pacey again--if I didn't know any better, I think I should be jealous since the only time I can get **that** sort of reaction out of him is right before we're about to have sex."

"Too much information, Jen."

"Sorry, Jo." The petite blonde sarcastically joked before becoming immediately quiet as Drue began strumming the beginning notes of 311's _Homebrew_ on his guitar.

_Here we go...let the boredom begin._

* * *

(Forty minutes later)

"All right, since this is our last number for the night and he couldn't be here to share this with us, we wanted to play a song that comes to mind every time we think about our good friend and missing in action band leader, Dawson Leery...so, with that being said: this next one is dedicated to all the **stoners** in the house!"

As the sounds of 311's _Hydroponic_ filled the air, Joey couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. "He does know that Dawson is going to kill him when he finds out about this, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it first..." Jen half-jokingly replied before turning her attention back towards her boyfriend as he began rapidly strumming the strings on his guitar while Pacey started the first verse of the song.

_He doesn't sound that bad..._

"You know, the next time the guys have a gig, Pacey should **defiantly** think about coming back here to perform with them." Jen commented, a couple minutes later, after the guys had finished wrapping up their last song of the night.

"Yeah...maybe then they'll start having a following and their fan-club will be upgraded from two members to three."

After slightly laughing at the comment, Jen quickly transformed her giggles into a huge grin as Drue and Pacey joined them at their table. "You two sounded great up there--I don't know whether to kiss you right now or ask the both of you guys for an autograph."

Without even bothering to hide the adrenaline rush that was still being clearly displayed on his face, Drue jokingly replied that he didn't know about the kissing part but there was a stack of napkins by the door of the club that Pacey could sign for her if she wanted him to, before quickly throwing an arm around Jen and bringing her face closer to his.

"Not this again..."

After chuckling at the comment, Pacey dramatically rolled his eyes in the direction of the two in front of them before outwardly asking Joey if she wanted to give the two love-birds some privacy and go dance; a question which caused Joey to have to take a second to think about it before answering--considering the fact that she wasn't a really big fan of dancing in public.

_But I'm also not a fan of watching Drue and Jen practically groping one another at the table--which is the worst of the two evils in my honest opinion..._

With that thought in mind, Joey teasingly replied: "All right...but just make sure you keep your admiring fans away from me. I see a group of women over there--who probably outweigh me by atleast fifty pounds--giving me the evil eye right now as we speak."

Without even bothering to follow Joey's line of vision towards the group of women behind him, Pacey slightly chuckled at the comment, before nonchalantly replying: "They'll get over it...now come on, before these two start corrupting my virgin eyes."

With that being the last word, Joey reluctantly allowed Pacey to take her hand in his and lead her out and onto the dance floor; where they spent the next couple of hours laughing and joking around while the two love-birds at their table made out with one another, fully unaware of what was going on around each other--just like they liked it.

* * *

Three days later: December 9th (The B&B)

"Okay, please tell me you're just kidding..."

After switching the cordless phone to her other ear so she could change Angie's diaper in a more comfortable position, Joey outwardly replied that she really wished she _was_ just joking since she--along with the rest of the class--probably bombed their AP French test. But unfortunately, for the both of them, she wasn't.

"The _good_ news is that since _you_ missed Professor Weston's first pop-quiz of the school year, _you_ will be having the privilege of taking a completely different pop-quiz than the rest of us; one which is ten times harder than the one we took today and _also_ ten times longer...all I can say is good luck 'cause you'll be needing it."

As Joey finished slipping the new diaper over Angie's freshly clean bottom, she couldn't help but wince as the sounds of Jen coughing crept through the phone. "It's not my fault that my body decided to give out on me today of all days...you don't think he'd be willing to give me some sort of extension if Grams sent him the two quilted blankets I ruined with my vomit this morning, do you?"

_I highly doubt it... _Joey opened her mouth to say. But unfortuantly before she could get the words out, a beep sounded over the phone; telling the two of them that Jen had another call.

"It's Drue...he called me earlier before band practice to tell me that he'd call me later with some big news...can I call you back later?"

"Yeah, but try and do it sometime before midnight 'cause Bryan said he wont be home until late tonight and I don't feel like staying up with a cranky baby until he gets back, all right?"

"All right." Jen quickly agreed, before saying her goodbyes and then, just as quickly, hanging up with the tired brunette.

_Now I guess I can get started on my European History homework...how fun!_

Just as that thought entered her head and Joey was about to make a move to put Angie back in her crib, she had to immediatly stop herself as the phone on her lap began to ring.

"Someone out there must really not want me to get anything done tonight..." Joey outwardly mumbled to herself before picking up the phone and pressing _talk_. "Potter's Bed & Breakfast, how may I help you?"

"Joey?"

After taking a second to try and recognize the voice on the other end of the phone--unfortuantly to no avail--Joey hesistantly replied: "It depends...who is this?" causing the person on the other end to slightly chuckle. "It's me, Pacey...I didn't call you at a bad time, did I?"

**_Pacey...? How did he get my--? _****Jen**!'...? How did he get my--!'

"No, you didn't bother me, I was just about to put Angie down so I could go and study...what's up?"

There was a brief pause on the other end of the phone before Pacey outwardly replied: "Sorry about that...nothings up. I just wanted to call you and give you the big news before you heard it from somebody else."

Before Joey even had a chance to ask him what the news was--and if it had anything to do with the news that Drue had called Jen about--Pacey quickly replied: "Dougie found a house!"

A comment which caused Joey to outwardly reply, after putting Angie back down in her crib: "Wow, that's great...where at?"

"It's on the beach, not too far away from the school you guys go to...but that's not the best part of it all." Pacey outwardly replied, before letting a small pause go by and continuing with: "I'm moving in with him."

_What the...?_

After taking a second to wonder if the man on the other end of the phone had bumped his head or not, Joey outwardly replied: "Sorry if I sound a little bit shocked but...why? I mean, Capeside's an _okay_ place to visit at times, but why would you want to move here?"

"For the lovely scenery, of course." Pacey sarcastically joked, before continuing after a second with: "Honestly, I don't know...I just have been thinking about it a lot lately ever since I overheard my parents the other day saying that with almost everyone out of the house, as soon as I went off to college, they could think about doing what they said they'd do after my father retired a couple years ago, and that is to move to Florida--I figure that atleast this way they don't have to wait that long and they can look at it as me and Dougie's early christmas present to the both of them."

_Wow... _Joey inwardly commented to herself, before outwardly replying: "And what does Doug think about all of this?"

"As long as I finish high-school and get a job to help him out with all the bills, he really couldn't care less. I think he just sees it as him having a roomate, but one he knows he can trust a whole lot better than some perfectly random stranger...what do you think?"

_I think you defiantly need your head examined. _Joey inwardly commented to herself. But knowing that this wasn't her deciesion to make and, by moving here, Pacey would eventually see what she had been saying all along about Capeside, she--instead of saying her previous thought--instead replied:

"I think it's going to be a great change to finally see a new face around here and if you want, I'll even come and help you guys unpack."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

* * *

Next part soon.


	5. Embarrassed

CHAPTER 5: EMBARRASSMENT

Dec 12, 2003 (Capeside High)

After waking up two hours early to a screaming baby and a missing in action older brother, Joey was looking forward to nothing more than going home and climbing back into her bed after school was done for the day until a note from Jen was passed to her during their AP French class; destroying her plans for the evening.

_Hey, are you still heading over to Pacey's after school today?_

Having not only almost forgotten that Pacey was moving to Capeside that day, but also almost forgetting that she had promised the older male she would help both him and his older brother unpack, caused Joey to let out a silent groan, before handing Jen a note back that said: _Yeah. I'm probably going to walk over there after class lets out...he said it's not that far from the school. You?_

A couple of minutes after Joey had handed Jen the note, she received the note back saying:

_Me and Drue won't be able to head over there until after 5. I have to stay after class to take my make up quiz from the other day and he has band practice with the guys-you want to just borrow my car and I'll ride over there with him?_

After waiting until Professor Weston had turned his back towards the class, once again, Joey threw a note to Jen that read:

_Okay, but I think we should talk about this more after class-I swear Weston has eyes in the back of his head. I can feel them watching me as I write._

As Jen let out a small giggle, Professor Weston-without even turning around-loudly boomed:

"Miss Lindley, is there something either _you_ **or **_Miss Potter_ would like to share with the rest of the class...?"

_See what I mean..._

_

* * *

_

3PM (The Witter Residence)

After checking the number again on the house in front of her to make sure she had the right address, Joey let out a low whistle while shutting off the engine to Jen's car.

_Doug must be getting paid some pretty penny at the police station to afford a place like this 'cause even with all the money we make from the B&B and filling in for the Leery's from time to time, there is __**still**__ no way Bryan and I could ever afford a place like this-especially one this close to the beach._

With that being her last thought, Joey slowly made her way out of the car and up the driveway of the Witter home; brushing off the sand that seemed to be making a target out of her hair, in the process, before knocking on the door in front of her.

"Hey, glad you could make it...come on in. Pacey's in his room."

After directing a small _thank you_ towards Doug, who looked to be either on his way to or just getting off from work-judging from the police uniform he wore-Joey followed the direction in which the older man had pointed her in; finding at last, at the end of the hallway, a shirt clad Pacey standing in an empty room, surrounded by different shades of blue.

_What Jen wouldn't give to be in my position now..._

As if feeling a set of eyes on him, the youngest Witter turned around; slightly surprised to see an amused Joey standing behind him. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in...did you just get here?"

Before Joey could open her mouth to tell him that she indeed had, she found herself being pulled into a small hug by the slightly older male-one which made her stiffen up a little for two different reasons.

One being that she wasn't used to such displays of affection from any male except for her older brother and the other being that Pacey still did not have a shirt on, so she wasn't sure where to put her hands at if she decided to hug him back. This reason causing her just to let her arms stay by her side until Pacey had let her go a few seconds later.

"Sorry. I'm a big hugger," Pacey joked, eliminating any awkwardness that might have come from his display of affection, "Anyway, since you're the first one here, you can help me decide on which color I should paint my room. We have baby blue, dark blue, winter blue, and-**my** favorite-_blue _blue."

While chuckling slightly at Pacey's comment, Joey scanned the different sets of blue that graced the wall in front of her; almost immediately choosing winter blue as her pick for his bedroom.

_It matches his eyes._

"Well, winter blue it is then..." Pacey commented, with a smile, before pushing the other cans of paint to the side of his room and then dumping the contents of the winter blue paint onto a large canvas so he and Joey could take turns getting to it while painting his room. "I hope you don't mind helping me out like this...Doug said the house still needed to be painted before we moved all of our stuff in so I'm having Gretchen send me the rest of my furniture next week after we finish painting all the rooms in the house."

Having had a lot of experience with painting, especially around the B&B caused Joey to tell Pacey that _that_ was fine with her, before rolling up the sleeves of her shirt and grabbing one of the un-used paint rollers that sat in the corner of the room; deciding they'd get more work done if they worked together on the same wall as opposed to both of them taking on a separate wall to start with.

Two hours later, they were just about to finish the first wall and start on the back wall when Drue and Jen showed up; telling the former two that they looked like extras on the set of the_ Smurfs._

Unfortunately for Jen, her white blouse would never recover from the paint war that ensued between of the four of them because of this comment.

* * *

Seven thirty pm

After surveying the walls of his room, Pacey noted that as soon as Joey finished applying the last and final coat to the section of the wall she was painting, they would finally be completely done with his entire room. "One down, three more to go."

"Oh no!" Drue half-joked, after hearing his cousin's' comment, "Don't think I didn't read my copy of the children s labor laws before agreeing to help you move into your house. Either you feed me now or I will sue your ass for every cent you got-or for any food you have. Your choice."

Even though Pacey knew he could argue that him, Jen and Joey had done most of the work while Drue just supervised, the fact that he hadn't eaten a thing since him and Doug had touched down in Capeside earlier that morning 'caused Pacey to reply: "You're right. My wallet's in the living room. How about you and Jen go order us some pizzas while me and Joey finish up in here?"

"Right on!" Drue commented, while quickly dashing out of the room-with an amused Jen following behind, in tow.

"You** do** know how much your cousin can eat, don't you?" Joey half joked, causing Pacey to open his mouth to tell the other women he indeed did. But before he could get the words out, the ladder which Joey was standing on, began to wobble as she reached up to cover the last bit of white that was at the top near the ceiling; causing Joey to lose her balance and for Pacey to catch her before she had a chance to hit the floor.

"You okay?"

Feeling a blush start to cover her face, Joey sheepishly nodded while joking: "Yeah, nothing that a cure for embarrassment can't heal."

Without even bothering to hold back his chuckles at this, Pacey opened his mouth to tell Joey that she had nothing to be embarrassed about since he had been the only one to see her fall, and he wasn't going to tell anyone. But before he could get this statement out, another voice filled the room causing both him and Joey-who still had their arms around one another-to look towards the door to his room; spying an amused Jen and Drue staring between the two of them.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we just wanted to know what you two wanted on your pizza?"

_Now she __**should**__ be embarrassed._


	6. Surprise

**CHAPTER SIX: SURPRISE**

December 19, 2003 (Capeside High)

To say the following week, after Pacey's arrival, had flown by in a blur for the younger woman would be an understatement. Between helping out at the B&B and helping the two men get accustomed to life in Capeside, Joey was surprised when she woke up Friday morning only to realize that not only was it the last day of school for the week, but it was also the last day of school before Christmas break began.

_Which means for the next four weeks, I will no longer have to wake up at the crack of dawn or listen to Bryan lecture me on the importance of a nutritional balanced breakfast-if only every day could be a national holiday. _

"Um...what the hell is this?"

Snapping out of her thoughts at this comment, Joey looked down at what Pacey was referring to on his lunch tray, and couldn't help but chuckle as the confused man began to hesitantly play with the brown dish that seemed to be taking up a quarter of his tray.

"That, my friend..." Drue began, while taking a seat on the other side of Pacey, "is what _they_ call pudding…and that, hard stuff on top of it that you're playing with, is what _I_ call crust."

Thoroughly disgusted, Pacey commented that he was sorry he asked. And after viewing the rest of the contents on his tray, he decided that he'd eat the only thing that looked somewhat edible in front of him-a lone red apple. "Remind me to pack my lunch when school starts up again, okay?"

Knowing that was his safest bet caused Joey to chuckle, and then after taking her sandwich out of her own packed lunch, she offered Pacey half her peanut butter and jelly sandwich-which he gratefully took-before turning her attention back towards Drue. "So, how's our patient? Jen feeling any better yet?"

It was going on day three since any of them had seen Jen at school that week, and going by what Grams had told her when Joey had called there the night before, Jen's stomach virus was getting a lot worse than better.

"She's starting to keep some stuff down, but I still made her an appointment to go see the doctor Monday morning. I'd hate for her to have to be sick on Christmas Eve."

Knowing that was the day that Drue and Jen planned to exchange Christmas presents after the Leery party was over caused Joey to comment that she hoped that Jen felt better before then, too.

"Well, let me know if she needs anything. I know Angie just got over the flu and there's nothing worse than being sick during the holidays-especially for a baby."

"Will do," Drue commented, before getting the attention of the guy sitting at the table beside them, asking if he could take a look at his copy of the homework that was due next period.

"Same ole Drue," Pacey commented, with a chuckle, before turning his attention back towards Joey; asking her if she had any plans for the evening.

After taking a second to think about it, Joey outwardly replied: "Not that I know of…why? What's up?"

"Well, you've been such a big help to me and Dougie since we got here-so, I was thinking, if you're not busy tonight, we could hit up the movies or stop by the fair again, I heard tonight's the last night before they shut it down for winter."

Although the offer was really sweet of Pacey, knowing that the other man really didn't have to do that-since she was just being nice-caused Joey to say just that. Afterwards continuing with: "Besides, I just remembered I promised Bryan I'd watch Angie tonight while he ran a few errands, so unless you don't mind dragging a currently teething baby around, I'm going to have to decline."

Figuring that Pacey would drop the conversation after this caused Joey to be somewhat surprised when he, instead, replied: "Well, we can make it a blockbuster night, then. I'll bring the movies and Chinese food and you bring the teething baby and your appetite...what do you say?."

Never one to turn down free food-especially free _Chinese_ food-caused Joey to pretend to think about it for a second, and then after rolling her eyes in amusement at-what was now being deemed Pacey's famous puppy dog pout-she finally agreed to the night's festivities.

"All right, fine...but you better make sure they don't put any onions in my shrimp fried rice...'cause last time I had it, I had heart burn for three days."

After chuckling slightly at this comment, Pacey finished swallowing the last bit of the sandwich that Joey had given him before cheerfully replying:

"Then it's a date."

* * *

After agreeing to meet in front of the school and walk to Pacey's house where they'd choose from his large collection of movies, which Gretchen had finally sent to him a couple of days ago, Joey and Pacey had barely seen one another for the rest of the day until school was over around two-thirty.

"You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Joey half joked; knowing full well that even though the walk to Pacey's house from Capeside High wasn't that far, the fact that it was December and the temperature outdoors was close to freezing caused the short walk to be-for lack of a better word-rather painful.

Thankfully that would be the only time they had to walk since they would be using Doug's civilian car to drive the rest of the way from Pacey's house to the B&B.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Pacey asked as soon as they reached his house-both of them thankful to now be in the comfort of the heated furnace. "Drama, romance, comedy..._history_?"

While slightly laughing at his last suggestion, Joey threw out _Surprise me_. And after waiting until Pacey had ventured into his room for the movies, she absentmindedly scanned the contents of the room she was in-having spent a good amount of time this week here with both Pacey and Drue, helping the former decorate the house while his older brother Doug was away at work.

"I figure with him paying all the bills for now, this is the least I can do until I start working in a few weeks," Pacey had commented a couple of days ago after Joey and him had finally finished putting on the last few touches of the Witter home.

"All right, I think I found some really good ones," Pacey called out, breaking Joey away from her thoughts just as he came back into the living-room. "We have _8 mile, Finding Nemo, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, _and _Bruce Almighty._

Due to the fact that Jen had made her sit through _8 mile_ more times than she could count-since the blond had a thing for bad boys, obviously-Joey refused to watch that movie ever again. So, out of the choices he had in his hand, Joey decided on _Bruce Almighty_ and _Finding Nemo_. "I did enough thinking at school today. Let's just watch something that I don't have to concentrate that hard on to understand what's really going on in it, okay?"

This caused Pacey to chuckle.

"Hey, that's fine by me," Pacey commented, before throwing the other three movies back into his room and then holding the front door open for Joey to walk out of, "Back and out into the cold, we go."

"Don't remind me!"

* * *

After telling a rushed Bryan that they'd see him later on-which had pretty much been a pointless thing to do since he was all ready halfway out the door by the time they got there-Pacey placed a call to the local Chinese food restaurant; asking for a pint of orange chicken with pepper steak sauce on the side for him, and a pint of shrimp fried rice _without_ the onions, for Joey, of course.

"It should be here in about forty-five minute's tops."

"Okay, then we might as well start watching the first movie while we wait," Joey replied back, before asking Pacey if he could hold Angie for a second while she popped _Finding Nemo_ into the DVD player. Afterwards, she made a move to take the giggling baby from Pacey's arms, but the older man-who seemed to have a knack for taking care of babies-said he had it and that she could just sit back and relax-which was usually easier said than done for Joey. But nonetheless, after a couple minutes of shifting her attention back and forth from the movie to watching Pacey play with her niece, Joey found herself becoming somewhat more at ease.

"That funny looking fish right there is called a clown fish...can you say _clown_ fish?"

Without even bothering to cover the small smile that was slowly starting to creep across her face, Joey outwardly remarked: "She's only four months, Pace. I think you've got a long ways to go before she can say anything that isn't _ba-ba_ or _da-da_, dont'cha think?"

While grinning at this comment, Pacey loudly whispered, so Joey could still hear him: "That's not true, is it, kiddo? You might have your auntie and the rest of them fooled, but I think you already know how to talk. You're just pretending not to know how to so they won't send you to Preschool, aren't you, cutie?"

As if understanding _exactly_ what the older man was talking about, Angie began to loudly giggle and was surprisingly still continuing to do so thirty minutes later when the delivery man rang the door-bell; signaling to the both of them that it was finally time to eat.

"You can just put her in her crib until we finish eating. But she'll probably just tire herself out in there before we're even halfway done."

"Okay," Pacey commented, in disbelief, before putting Angie down in her crib; surprised when, not less than twenty minutes later after he had done so, she was-just as Joey had predicted-fast asleep in her crib, sucking on her thumb.

"Damn, that was fast...I wonder if these things come in my size, too."

While laughing at this comment, Joey half-jokingly replied:

"I don't think so, but, hey, it doesn't hurt to look."

* * *

After finishing up the majority of the Chinese food and both movies that Pacey had brought over for them to watch, the two friends decided to call it a night around ten pm; allowing Joey the opportunity to climb into bed a little after ten-thirty pm-the earliest she had gone to sleep since Angie had first came home from the hospital four months ago.

Unfortunately, it seemed that just as soon as her eyes had fully closed, they were being pried open again by a bright light and Bryan's voice beside her telling Joey that the phone was for her. "It's Jen and she sounds like she's been crying."

Wide awake now, Joey quickly sat up on her bed and grabbed the cordless device from her brother's hands; waiting until he had walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, before she answered the phone. "Hello? Jen, are you okay?"

"I'm late."

Not fully understanding what the other woman meant by this comment caused Joey to look at the clock beside her bed-seeing that, not only was it seven a.m., but it was also seven a.m. on a _Saturday_ morning. This caused her to say: "Jen, go back to sleep. It's Saturday...we don't have school today."

With that being said, Joey made a move to hang up the phone and go back to sleep, but before she could do so, Jen's next words caused her to stop in her movements and freeze.

"_No_, you don't understand Joey...I'm **late**...I think I might be pregnant."


	7. Test taking time

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TEST TAKING TIME**

_"No, you don't understand Joey...I'm __**late**__...I think I might be pregnant."_

Those words continued to echo inside Joey's mind even a half-n-hour later as she sat next to Jen at the Ryan household; reading the instructions to the pregnancy test that Jen was about to take.

"First remove the test stick from the foil wrapper and then take off the over-cap. Next, holding the test stick by the thumb grip with the absorbent tip pointing downward and the result window facing away from your body, place the absorbent tip in your urine stream for five seconds only. Wait three minutes for the results to appear...sounds easy enough."

"Well, if it's so easy, why don't _you _take it for me then," Jen bit back in an angry tone; one which Joey knew was more directed towards herself than at the-only helping-brunette. "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

Knowing that if she was in Jen's predicament right now, she probably would have said the same thing caused Joey to tell the other woman that it was okay before watching on as her friend stood up and made her way towards the bathroom; throwing over her shoulder that she might as well get this over with now before she lost her nerve.

Waiting until the door to Jen's bathroom had fully closed behind her, Joey finally let out the deep sigh that she hadn't even known she'd been holding in.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Out of all the people she knew, Jen was the last person she'd ever expect to be in this situation right now.

Sure, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Drue and Jen had been _more _than sexually active since the two first started dating their junior year in high-school, but from what Joey had gathered, Jen was very adamant about using birth control-especially due to the situation with her parents.

Jen's mother had left Jen with Mrs. Ryan when Jen was around two saying that she just needed a break for a couple of weeks but she'd back to get her after she took care of some things. Sixteen years later and Jen was still waiting for her mother to come and get her.

_And don't get me started on her dad..._

He had abandoned Jen's mother when she was seven months pregnant-saying that he just wasn't ready yet to be a parent.

_I guess that now makes two of them..._  
_  
_Before Joey could let that thought get any further, the door next to her opened and Jen appeared; holding the white stick in her hand.

"Well...?"

Taking a seat next to Joey, Jen replied that she still had two more minutes to go before the test results would appear. "You know, I still can't believe this is happening to me. I always thought we were being socareful. I mean, I always made sure Drue wore a condom and I _never_ tried to have sex with him if I thought even for just a second that I could be ovulating-I can't believe this is still happening to me, Joey. I **just** turned eighteen."

Knowing that now more than ever, Jen needed for Joey to say something-anything really-just to reassure her that everything was going to be okay caused Joey to open her mouth to tell her just that. But then another thought hit her.

What if everything **wasn't** okay? What if Jen really _was_ pregnant? What then?

Besides working with his parents down at the yacht club a couple hours a week, Drue really didn't have any other source of income. And Jen...well, she hadn't had a job since her and Dawson quit working at the video store years ago.

No, everything _wasn't_ okay in Joey's opinion, but knowing _that _wasn't what the woman next to her needed to hear right now caused Joey instead to reply: "Whatever happens we'll get through this together, Jen...just like we always do, okay?"

After a second of letting Joey's words sink in, Jen hesitantly let a small smile appear across her face as she nodded her head in approval of that statement, "Okay."

A minute later, she asked Joey to read the results of the test for her.

It was positive.

* * *

Ten a.m. (The Valentine's)

After spending the next couple of hours discussing what Jen needed to do next and who she should tell first, Jen and Joey came to the conclusion that she should go with the lesser of the two evils and tell Drue first, and then after he got over the shock of things, they would tell her bible toting grandmother together.

"I just hope she doesn't kick me out after finding out about this. I _really_ don't think I could handle that right about now."

Even though Joey knew how big Mrs. Ryan was on waiting until marriage to have sex, she still didn't see the older woman shutting her granddaughter out just because of the fact that she was pregnant. But even so, she still told Jen-on the way to the Valentine's-that if push came to shove, Jen could always move in with her and Bryan. "It's not like we don't have plenty of room at the B&B. And besides, with Angie around, you can get as much practice as you want with taking care of a baby...I know **I** could use a break from that, every now and then."

Trying hard as she could, Jen still had to force a weak smile to come across her face at Joey's small joke-but then as she saw the Valentine's house quickly approaching up ahead, all signs of humor left her, as well as Joey.

"You want me to come in with you?"

Before Jen had a chance to respond to that question, Drue-who Jen had called an hour ago to say that she really needed to talk to him-came out of his house; she assumed, having been waiting by the window for her car to pull up outside.

"Thanks, but I think I got it from here...wait out here, okay?"

After nodding her head, as if to tell Jen that she wouldn't be going anywhere-especially since the other woman had driven them both there-Joey watched on as Jen made her way up the driveway to where Drue was standing, and after letting him pull her into a brief hug, she looked to be slowly breaking the news to him.

_I wish I could hear what they were saying..._

Unfortunately from where Joey was seated, she couldn't exactly read Drue's facial expression, but given the fact that he hadn't immediately turned around and ran back into his house screaming, she figured that was a good sign.

After about ten minutes of them continuing to stand outside talking, Drue pulled Jen in for another hug and then after a second of holding her there, he finally let her go and she turned back around making her way towards the car.

"So...?" Joey asked, as soon as Jen had got back into the car; closing the door behind her.

"So..." Jen repeated, afterwards letting out a small sigh of relief, "we're still together...he wants to wait until my doctor's appointment on Monday before we tell his parents or Grams, but other than that, he took it surprisingly well. _Too_ well, if you ask me. A lot better than I expected him to."

_I'll say..._Joey inwardly thought to herself; knowing from past experiences that Drue was usually the calm and level headed one when things got a bit crazy around Capeside, but given the circumstances, she'd have thought that his cool exterior would have gone down at least a peg or two at the news.

_I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did.

* * *

_

As soon as he saw Jen's car back out of the driveway and head down the street, Drue stuck his head back into the kitchen, where his parents were seated eating breakfast, and told them that he'd be right back after running an errand or two.

"Okay, hurry right back though, son, it's supposed to start snowing tonight."

With snow being the least of his worries, Drue quickly told his dad _will do_ before grabbing the keys to his car and heading towards the one place where he knew he could spill his innermost thoughts at, without the other person making him feel like he was wrong for doing so.

"Jen's pregnant."

Having just woken up, it took Pacey a second to register what the other man had just said, and even then, he had to wonder if he was still dreaming or did he really just hear what he thought he had heard, "Come again."

"I _said_ Jen's pregnant...now, can I come inside?"

After wordlessly opening the door up further so Drue could step inside, Pacey made a beeline for the kitchen; knowing that, any hopes of going back to sleep soon, had just been quickly dismissed with Drue's declaration.  
_  
_"Can I get you anything...? Some breakfast? A cup of coffee…? A pillow to scream into?"

Knowing Pacey was just trying to ease the tension in the room caused Drue to force a small smile upon his face while taking a seat at the kitchen counter. But not seeing the humor in this situation caused the smile to quickly fall off his face a second later. "Man, I don't know what I'm going to do...I mean, a _baby_...? I **can't** have a baby. I can barely take care of myself, let alone someone else **and** a baby...I **just** turned eighteen."

Even though he could hear one of those voices from an after school special in his head saying _well, you should have thought about that before you decided to have sex without a condom, _knowing that wasn't what Drue wanted or needed to hear right now caused Pacey to reply: "Have you two talked about what you're going to do...? I mean, she can't be that far along, right..? You two **do** have options."

With any other girl, Drue knew he _might_ have had options, but not with Jen. "She doesn't believe in abortions and after that stuff with her mom, I _know _she probably wouldn't consider putting it up for adoption, which means-"

"You're going to be a daddy, whether you're ready or not." Pacey finished for the other man; while handing him a cup of the now slightly cold coffee that Doug had brewed for him before he left for work earlier that morning.

"Yeah..." Drue replied, before taking a huge sip out of the coffee mug; grimacing at its bitter after-taste.

He usually wasn't a big fan of the caffeinated drink, but at the thought of him being a father sooner than expected, he found his mouth quickly becoming rather dry. "So, you always have some words of wisdom to bestow upon me…what do I do now?"

Having never been put into this sort of predicament before caused Pacey to think about it for a second, and then after drawing a complete blank, he shrugged his shoulders while saying: "I don't know, man, but whatever you do, you better do it fast cause in nine months, like it or not, you're going to be a dad."


	8. It's a date

**CHAPTER EIGHT: IT'S A DATE**

After leaving Drue's house, Joey and Jen had considered going out to breakfast for what would be one of Jen's last selfish moments before all of her money was spent on things for the baby. But seeing as how Jen's stomach was still acting funny, due to what they now knew was morning sickness, they had at the last second opted against the idea; instead deciding just to part ways and head home for the day.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside? You know you don't have to go home yet-you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Jo, but I can't hide from my Grams forever...I think she's going to know somethings wrong if I suddenly can't be in the same room with her for more than a couple minutes at a time without hiding my still flat stomach behind a pillow. She's pretty observant that way."

Forcing a small smile upon her face, Joey outwardly told Jen to call her if she needed anything and then afterwords told the woman she'd see her later before making her way inside the B upon her arrival being greeted by an all knowing Bryan.

"So, when's she due?"

Without even bothering to hide her look of disbelief, Joey questioned how he knew.

While fastening Angie into her high-chair, the older man let out a slow sigh before saying: "I had my suspicions the other day when you told me she was still out sick with a stomach virus. But it wasn't confirmed until she called early this morning asking for you. I figured for you to run out of the house that early in the morning on your day off from school, someone either had to be dying, or somebody was pregnant. Sad to say, I was kind of hoping it had been the former."

_I wish it had been too..._Joey inwardly commented to herself, before taking a seat on the living room couch next to Bryan; afterwords asking the older man not to say anything to anyone since Jen still hadn't told her grandmother yet.

"That's not my secret to tell...how's Drue holding up?"

"Surprisingly well," Joey admitted, while glancing at her niece who was happily staring up at the ceiling fan on top of them; fascinated by the slowly moving tiers. "I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was like he wasn't phased at all by the entire thing. He told her that he wanted to wait until she had seen a doctor though before telling his parents or Mrs. Ryan about the baby."

"He's probably hoping that _that _will buy him some time and that it will turn out to be a false positive-I know when Becca first told me that she was pregnant with Angie, I was praying to God that the test had been wrong and that I wasn't going to be a dad-now, I can't even remember when I was anything **but **a dad."

Feeling herself stiffen up a little at the mention of Angie's mom-or better yet, as Joey and Jen liked to call her, _the woman formerly known as Angie's mom_-Joey decided to switch topics; preferring to talk about someone or something else that didn't make her blood boil every time it was mentioned.

"So, have you decided what you want for Christmas yet?"

Sensing what his sister was doing since she was known for doing it every time Bryan mentioned his ex-girlfriend Rebbecca, the older man decided to let the topic slide and tell the younger woman it didn't really matter to him. "I'm sure whatever you pick out for me will be just fine. You still haven't told me what _you _want for Christmas though."

As the doorbell rang, announcing there weekend's guests, Joey figured out exactly what she wanted.

"Two weeks vacation."

* * *

December 22, 2003

After spending the next two days cleaning up after a house full of guests and a teething baby, Joey was rather grateful for the interruption when Bryan announced to her early Monday afternoon that she had a phone-call.

_That's probably Jen...she told me she'd be calling me after her and Drue left the doctor's office this morning._

With that thought in mind, Joey took the cordless phone from her brother's hand and after saying _hello,_ she was surprised when a male voice replied:

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

After realizing that it wasn't Jen, but Pacey on the other line, Joey allowed a small smile to spread across her face while replying: "No I was just pulling hair out of a clogged shower...but that can wait... what's up?"

"Well, I was about to go and do some last minute Christmas shopping when I realized I have_ no_ idea what women want and was hoping, if you weren't too busy, that you might be able to lend me a hand and help me pick out something for my sisters-if you're not too busy, that is."

Having been dying for an excuse to get out of the house for two days now caused Joey to quickly turn her attention towards Bryan; hoping the pleading look she had on her face right now was good enough for her to win him over with. "Is it okay if I sneak out for a couple hours? Pacey needs some help buying his sister's gifts for Christmas and wants to know if I can ride with him...I promise to be back in time for dinner. I'll even make dessert."

After rolling his eyes at his sister's puppy dog pout-while silently wondering where she picked up that trait from-Bryan outwardly agreed to the deal, "Just be home by seven. The news has been calling for snow all week long and I don't want you to be out on the road when it finally touches down, all right?"

After telling Bryan _all right,_ Joey turned her attention back to the phone that was in her hand and told Pacey that she just needed to take a shower and should be ready to go in a half n hour.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Two hours later

Due to the fact that Capeside was not known for its indoor shopping facilities, Pacey and Joey didn't really have that many stores to choose from so they decided to take their chances on the highway and traveled an hour and a half outside of Capeside to the nearest shopping plaza-which was located in downtown Boston.

"You know, if Bryan even thought for one second I was in Boston right now, he'd probably blow a gasket on the spot."

"Well, then it's probably best if we don't tell him about our little road trip-at least not until I'm about a hundred miles outside of Capeside. Then by all means."

After slightly smirking at Pacey's joke, Joey took a second to scan the mall directory in front of her; outwardly wondering where they should start first.

"Well, let's see.." Pacey began, also looking at the directory in front of them. "The last time Gretchen was here, she was complaining about the weather saying that it was too cold for her taste-especially given the fact that she refused to buy a winter jacket for herself when she still needed to buy all of our nieces and nephews gifts for Christmas. So, I guess we can go to Burlington Coat factory for her. And with five little mouths to feed, Carrie barely has time to treat herself to anything so I figured we could hit up Victoria Secret and buy her one of those scented gift baskets they have."

Seeing as though the slightly older male seemed to have everything figured out already, Joey asked what she was doing there. "Sounds like you pretty much know _exactly_ what to get your sisters for Christmas. You don't need my help at all."

Knowing that he had been caught red-handed caused Pacey to chuckle slightly while turning around, leading Joey in the direction in which Victoria Secret was located in. "You got me. I didn't really need any help, per say..I just don't like the thought of going shopping alone. And since my cousin had more important things on his to-do list today, I figured who better to keep me company today then my favorite Capeside tour guide..I hope you're not too mad at me."

_With a face like that, who could stay angry at you.. _Joey commented to herself while playfully rolling her eyes at Pacey's mock apologetic frown. "I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you, but only on two conditions...first you have to help me find something for Bryan for Christmas."

"Fair enough.." Pacey commented, while allowing Joey to walk inside of Victoria Secret in front of him before stepping inside behind her, "And the second condition?"

"And the second condition..." Joey began; waiting until they were standing in front of the scented gift baskets to continue. "You have to buy me lunch..I refuse to shop on an empty stomach. Got it?"

After taking a second to see if she was serious or not, Pacey began to slightly chuckle while replying:

"You got yourself a deal, Potter."

* * *

Food court - Two hours later

"Ugh, I'm stuffed...I can't eat another bite."

After looking up from his foot-long sub, Pacey had to raise an eyebrow at the contents of food that was still left on Joey's plate. Only half of her foot-long sub was gone and she had barely touched her chips.  
_  
I've seen birds eat more than she just did..._ Pacey commented to himself, but knowing from previous experiences with his two older sisters that you **never** comment on how much a woman eats, he instead of voicing that statement out-loud made fast work of finishing up the rest of his sub before taking a long sip out of his Pepsi cup and commenting that it looked like it was about to start snowing outside. "You want to look at any other stores before we get back on the road?"

Having already found something for Drue, Jen, Angie, Dawson and Bryan, Joey was pretty much finished her Christmas shopping. The only person left on her Christmas list to buy something for was Pacey. And she knew she couldn't do that with him being there, so she casually replied: "I found everything I needed. Did you want to check out a couple other stores-you said you hadn't found something for your mom yet."

While standing up, taking both his and Joey's tray with him, Pacey waited until he had emptied both trays into the garbage can beside them before nonchalantly replying: "I've got plenty of time to find her something. Her and my dad wont be here until New Years so I'll just wait until the after Christmas sale begins...I hope you don't mind coming back here with me then-I'll even throw in a drink to go with your food, next time."

Even though she knew he was just kidding with that last part, Pacey's comment about not seeing his parents until New Years caused Joey to furrow both eyebrows in confusion. "Wait..you're not going home for Christmas?"

"Nah..being the new guy on the squad, Dougie has to work both Christmas Eve and Christmas day, and since I'm not as cold hearted as some people think I am, I decided to stay here in Capeside so we could at least spend Christmas morning together before he has to go in for his shift."

_Wow..._

After taking a second to tell Pacey that was really sweet of him, Joey asked Pacey what his plans were for the holiday while Doug was at work.

Not having really thought that far ahead caused Pacey to shrug his shoulders slightly before replying: "I'll probably just lay around the house watching back to back episodes of _It's a wonderful life_ until I bore myself to sleep-you know, the usual Christmas routine. What about you?"

While waiting until they had pushed both chairs in and were starting to make their way back towards the entrance of the mall, Joey replied that she would be going to Dawson's house for Christmas Eve. "Every year his parents invite everyone in town to their house for their annual Christmas eve party. They have live music, catered food and enough egg nog to tide you over until next year...you should come..Drue and Jen will both be there, as well."

"Mm, I don't know.." Pacey began, while holding the exit door open for Joey; having to throw his hands in his pockets afterwords as a sudden gust of wind hit him. "I don't really know Dawson too well and I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

While ignoring the slightly icy wind that was hitting her at the moment, Joey quickly replied that he wouldn't be inconveniencing anyone. "I **insist** you come with me. Bryan is taking Angie to visit her grandparents and Jen and Drue wont be there til late. They always come after they exchange gifts with one another, so you'll be my escort...and then after Doug leaves for work, you can come to my house on Christmas day and spend the rest of the evening with me, Jen and Drue. They usually come over after spending the morning with their families. It's kind of like a tradition of ours so you **have** to come."

After taking a second to stare down at Joey's determined gaze, Pacey couldn't help but slightly chuckle to himself; afterwords replying _what the hell._

"All right, Potter, you got yourself a date...now, let's get in the car. I think my ass is about to freeze off."


End file.
